zumbiblocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Zumbi Blocks Science
All weapon-nonspecific "science" information will be placed here in due time. This may include fun tricks and strategic tips that may help you in the heat of battle, or when setting up a place to defend. Melee Weapons Blunt weapons knock back zombies when you hit them, but you may have noticed that sharp ones do not. Right click with any melee weapon to knock a zombie back and give you some room to swing or flee. Note that melee weapons have no damage bonus or penalty when aiming at the head, torso, or limbs. They DO, however, have a bonus when attacking from behind. This involves sneaking up behind a zombie while crouching and hitting him in the back. The pipe wrench can kill a level 1 zombie in two hits rather than four in this way. Hitting a zombie in the back DOES NOT make him detect you, so if you miss a swing, you have another opportunity. When he gets knocked back, he doesn't necessarily get knocked away from you, however, so watch out! Ranged Weapons Headshots do a HUGE amount more damage than torso or limb shots. When using a gun of any kind, except perhaps a rocket launcher, headshots are a must and prevent wasted amunition. Some guns make more or less noise than others, as the Enfield seems to be the loudest (That I have encountered. If you find information to verify or to the contrary, please post it here.). Strangely enough, rocket launchers don't seem to make much noise at all. Zombies are attracted to the sound of you firing, not the loud explosion that the rocket makes! Make sure you are far enough away from your target when you throw a grenade or launch a rocket that you don't take any splash damage. Unfortunately, you cannot rocket jump like the Team Fortress Soldier! Fall Damage Falling from the elevated ledge of most short buildings will cause you to lose two points of health. This isn't that much, but falling from any higher increases fall damage significantly, to the point where falling off the house with the half-ladder will almost kill you, even from full health. If possible, use ladders, or fall from short buildings that don't have the elevated "lip" of the edge of the building. It may be helpful to remember that you can fall onto pregenerated or placed walls to reduce or negate fall damage, but don't fall onto barbed wire. Because that's just stupid. Light You may have noticed that it gets dark fast when you first start a game of Zumbi Blocks. A worthwhile early game investment is the Weak Flashlight. Despite its name, the light travels quite far and will help you see zombies almost a quarter of the way across the map. If you don't have a flashlight, obtaining roadflares and glowsticks can extend your sphere of vision a few more feet. While holding both light sources can stretch your vision quite nicely, it leaves you open to attack, and the flashlight has an advantage over the flares/glowsticks by its ability to be used as a blunt melee weapon. It is weaker than the pipe wrench, however (five hits on a level-one zombie as compared to the four hits from the wrench), so you won't want to use it past the first couple waves. EXTREMELY HELPFUL NOTE: While flares and glowsticks can't be used as a weapon, they can be thrown to light up an area. But even more helpful than a thrown light source is the one that you clicked the MIDDLE MOUSE BUTTON on to put it on your belt, allowing you both to see a little farther AND pop some caps! A held light source is always a little brighter than one on your belt, however, so don't expect super night vision. You will not be able to sneak with a light source on your belt, because your visibility will remain at max. Strangely, the same is not the case with held light sources. Radios and Air Drops Radios are an extremely helpful resource that should be picked up whenever possible. When in safety, use one or more radios to call in an air drop of supplies. Scan the sky when using the radio to see a red light gently fall to the ground. For this purpose, it is easiest to call them in at night while you are on top of a roof, then wait until morning to fetch your reward. Or, for the impatient, like myself, call them in during the day and follow the small parachuting bag. The bag will land somewhere in the map, but never on a roof. Interacting with the bag will cause it to disappear, replaced instead with valuable treasures to aid you in your extermination mission. These include ammo boxes, medical items, road flares and glowsticks, defensive items, and random weapons. ALL weapons, including ranged, melee, and even thrown grenades! Category:Tips & Tricks Category:Using Rocket Launchers